This invention generally relates to the field of electrical contactors and, more particularly, to a bus bar configured to dissipate heat generated by an electrical contactor of a contactor assembly.
Contactor assemblies are used in electrical applications, such as aircraft power distribution systems, where power and current flow control of a multi-phase power distribution system is required. A contactor assembly typically includes a panel on which several electrical contactors are mounted. Known mounting assemblies used to mount electrical contactors to the panels are constructed of thermally and electrically resistive materials, such as plastics.
Each of the contactors is connected to an electrical bus bar, and allows current to flow through the contactor and the corresponding bus bar whenever the contactor is in a closed position. The electrical power and current flow through the contactors is controlled by mechanically actuating a contact plate within the contactor such that, when current flow is desired to pass through the contactor, the contact plate is pushed into electrical contact with two leads and forms an electrical path coupling the leads, thereby allowing current to flow through it.
Due to the amount of current traveling from the leads to the contact plate, the temperature of the electrical contactors and of the bus bar coupled thereto increases. Because the electrical contactors and the bus bar are made from different materials, the increase in temperature causes the contactors and the bus bar to expand at different rates, creating thermal strain and fracturing in the contactor assembly.